Return To Me
by Nej324
Summary: Spinner and Emma have been dating for a while but will Sean stand in their way. Toby wants to win Kendra back. (title from song by Dean Martin. First fiction please review!)
1. Part 1

Emma Nelson patiently waited on the steps of her house. Her first day of grade 11 made her feel a bit nervous. She jumped up as Spinner Mason's red car stopped in front of her. She slide into the front passengers' seat, leaned over and kissed him. Spinner couldn't believe that they were going out, he felt he would never find anyone after the whole him and Paige thing, and then Manny cheated on him. They drove down the streets toward Degrassi fast, neither one of them wanted to be late. They pulled into an empty space labeled Degrassi Panthers Only. They both stood up out of the car and

Spinner made his way over to Emma they walked toward the school holding hands, while everyone stared.

"So Spin do you have practice today?" Emma asked feeling uncomfortable from everybody's staring.

"Yeah, I do.....why is every one staring at us for?" He wondered.

"Jealous I guess" she answered jokingly

Sean Cameron walked down the hall with Craig Manning. As they turned the corner he seen Emma shoving books into her locker that was decorated with pictures of her and Spinner. Sean still had feelings for Emma, strong feelings, feelings he had no control over. He was happy he wasn't with Ellie anymore they had this huge fight right before summer vacation, now they barely even looked at each other. He hooked up with different girls throughout the summer but none that changed him the way Emma did.

"I need to get out of here." He said to Craig

"Come on! This year is gonna be so much fun, we just need to find you a girl" Craig responded "So let the search begin! Girls of Degrassi Sean Cameron is now taking resumes!" he yelled to the girls in the hallway. "Don't worry we'll find one for you."

Sean made his way into the back row of Mrs. Kwan's class; he sat down next to Toby Isaacs. Spinner walked into Mrs. Kwan's and nodded toward Toby and Sean. He sat in the front of the classroom, and waited for Emma to come. JT Yorke sat down next to Spinner and tapped him on the shoulder.

"So, I'm throwing this party cause my parents are out of town and I was wondering if want to come, it starts at 7 runs till whenever." He said

"Um... I'll ask Emma about it but for now you can count us in" Spinner responded

"You're still going out with Emma"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh... no reason" JT couldn't find the right words.

"If you heard something about me and Emma that I don't know about then I would really appreciate if you told me!"

"I heard that Emma's...that Emma's going out with Sean"

"What that is absolutely crazy who the hell told you that?" Spinner's tone got louder

"Paige...Paige told me, but the whole school is talking about it!" he confessed to Spinner.

"What is the whole school talking about?" Emma asked sliding into her seat next to Spinner.

"Nothing just about some soccer stuff..."he was cut off by Mrs. Kwan

"Gavin pay attention." She responded sternly.

Spinner couldn't pay attention to one thing Mrs. Kwan said all he kept thinking about was Sean and it didn't help that every time he turned around to see what Sean was doing he was staring at Emma. But who could blame him Emma was beautiful, smart, and funny she was the best person Spinner's ever known, and the first girl he has ever really loved unconditionally.

After class Sean and Toby walked down the long halls of Degrassi, they walked passed the gym were the girls field hockey team was warming up. Toby glared into the opened door and seen Kendra stretching her legs on the floor. He missed Kendra a lot he been single every since they broke in the summer last year, he knew it was his fault he was way to controlling and clingy, but he grew up a lot since than.

"Thinking about Kendra?" Sean asked

"Yeah" Toby really didn't want to talk about it. "OUCH dickhead" some one punched him in the shoulder he turned around to see JT standing behind him.

"Are you guys comin to mah party tonite?" JT asked them as he danced around the hallway.

"Stop it twinkle toes, you embarrassing Toby." Sean teased him.

"Is that true Toby am I embarrassing you", JT replied mockingly.

"Yes" Toby replied.

"Well then I guess you're not going to the best party in all of Canada then", JT said handing them both invitations. "Its at 7 I'm expecting you to be there." He continued as he walked away

"Anyway Tobe just let Kendra go." Sean told him

"I can't Sean I miss her so much."

"I know u do but just try." Sean tried to comfort him

"You don't think I try! I try but it's so hard you can't understand." Toby said getting angry

"I can't understand? Really I've gone through more pain then you'll ever go through. I lost Emma and u no what else I killed someone that's a worse pain that u will ever feel to feel there blood to see the sadness in there family's eyes to no u caused it and then be praised for it. But I don't understand pain?" Sean went off out of no where, he has really sensitive after everything that happened with Rick and coming back from Wasaga Beach to see Emma had already moved on. Almost anything could push him over the edge. Toby was a bit token away he gathered his thoughts and finally said

"Sean I'm sorry" but it was too late Sean was already gone.

"Are you going to JT party tonight?" Spinner asked Jimmy as they walked across the soccer field

"Yea I'll be their. What's wrong with you, you look kind of depressed." He ask concerned

"JT told me that he heard that Emma was going out with Sean. I know she wouldn't do that to me, but I've been wrong about a lot lately you know." Spinner told him

"I warned you it's always the good ones that go bad, like Manny she was a sweet innocent little girl when she first came here now look at her." Jimmy reminded him

"I rather not think about Mann-"he was cut by Coach Armstrong

"Hey Dawson, Pacey were not on the creek save the drama for your own time."

The boys rolled their eyes and ran into their positions and started to kick the ball around.

"Hazel Hazel wait," yelled JT.

"Yes?" Hazel replied as she walked toward the bleachers to watch Jimmy practice.

"Um here." JT hands her an envelope.

"What is this?"

"It it's an invitation ta to my party."

"And why would I go?"

"Be...because Jimmy's going.

"OK thanks."

"Um b bye."

"Bye." Hazel said then she turned around and walked away

"JT!" Kendra scared him. "Hi JT. What Party?

"The party I'm throwing its tonight, you can come if you want"

"I might, but can you do me a favor?" Kendra asked sweetly

"Depends on what it is."

"Tell Toby to stop staring at me because it's really creeping me out."

"Come on Kendra he really misses you, cant you just talk to him." JT pleaded

"No... but if you won't tell him I'll be happy to ask Spinner to do it."

"Fine...I'll tell him, but just think about talking to him you might really like

what he has to say......well anyway I have to go give out the rest of the invites, see you tonight."

After practice Spinner ran up to Emma and kissed her.

"Hey...ready to go?" she asked

"Yeah let me grab my things out of the locker room... I'll be right back."

As Emma watched Spinner walk away she was startled by a tap on her shoulder she turned around to see Jay standing in front of her, she was shocked neither one of them really liked the other but after the shooting last year they learned to deal. What does he want was the first thing that came to her mind, but before she could ask he told her.

"Sean wants to talk to you"

"So what are you like his bitch, if he wants to talk to me than tell him to come ask me him self and besides I'm busy" she brushed him off

"What do you have like a save the frogs campaign to go?"

"Actually no but thanks for your concern."

"Yea, he just wants to talk to you for like a minute. Why do you always have to be so difficult?"

"Sorry I'll work on that. Got to go bye!" she said and ran off toward the lockers. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to Sean. He left when she needed him the most and when she finally moved on with her life, he came back and wanted her to drop everything she worked so hard to get back.

Spinner finally came out of the locker room but now he looked a little spaced out.

"What's wrong Spin?"

"Um...Nothing I was just thinking."

"Do you care to share?"

"Oh it was um nothing... so JT's party were going right"

"Yeah but should I wear pants or a skirt?"

"Skirt defiantly a Skirt"

"How did I know you were going to say that?" she leaned over and kissed his cheek. She loved to tease him like that

J.T. ran around his living room putting bowls of chips on the tables while Toby and Liberty hung streamers from the ceiling. JT was so nervous this was his first party and half of Degrassi was going to be there. He ran about 1000 scenarios through his head about what might go wrong. Liberty could see how nervous he was.

"Everything is going to be fine JT you really need to stop worrying." She tried to comfort him. She never seen him like this he usually had a joke for everything but know he looked freaked out

"Stop worrying how can I stop worrying, do you realize that we go to Degrassi right? He told her

"Yea what is that suppose to mean" Toby chimed in confused

"That suppose to mean that anything can happen." He explained

"Ok well everything is just about ready all we need is Chris to finish setting up his equipment and the guest to arrive and the party can begin" Liberty said as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" she reached for the door knob as she slowly opened the door revealing Chris Sharpe holding a huge brown box filled with records and CD's.

"Wow cool pad." He said shaking his head in approval while looking around JT's house.

"Thanks, you can set up over there. Everyone should be here in about 20 minutes. If they show up" JT was still freaking out.

"They will all be here JT." Toby assured him

JT plopped down on the couch and flicked on the TV he figured it was the only thing that would keep from freaking out, but just as his nerves began to settle they door bell ran and before he knew it his living room began to fill up with kids. He was extremely happy with the turn out almost everyone he invited showed up. He glared over toward the kitchen and seen Manny Santos leaning up against the wall talking to Liberty. She looked gorgeous he kept thinking to himself if only he didn't screw things up last year they would be together now, but she was back with Sully and JT was happy for her because she was finally happy.

Spinner, Jimmy, Hazel, and Emma pulled up in front of JT's house. It felt so good to get out of that car; the whole ride was so tense. Hazel and Emma didn't really get along that well because of Paige. Emma didn't understand she never meant to hurt Paige by going out with Spinner, she even asked for her permission before accepting Spinner's offer. She looked down the street and seen Jay and Sean walking, she didn't know Sean was going to be here but at that point she didn't care she just wanted to have a good time with Spinner. Spinner wasn't feeling the same way tough he dint know what to do about what JT told him. Was it true? Was Paige making it all up to get back at him for breaking her heart? All these thoughts were going trough his head and he didn't know how to deal with them.

"So let the party begin" Jimmy exclaimed as he grabbed Hazel's waist

"Spin are you sure you're okay" Emma asked noticing Spinner was unusually quite.

"Yeah I'm fine...Let's go in go in." They walked trough the doors into JT's living room, it was crowded and the music was loud Emma looked over at Spinner and flashed him a smile. He just smiled back and took in his surroundings. He noticed that Sean walked in right behind them and it made him feel sick. He watched as Sean nodded to Emma, was that their secret code he thought to himself.

"Dude everything is going to be okay." Jimmy told him as they walked through the packed living room.

"I'm going to get a drink, want anything?" Emma asked and everyone declined. As she made her way to the kitchen she kept thinking about Spinner. What's wrong with him, did she do something wrong, was he having second thoughts about their relationship. She didn't know what to think anymore. She approached a huge bucket filled with drinks and ice she gently moved bottles out of the way to find what she wanted was all the way at the bottom she went to slowly put her hand in the bucket to avoid getting wet and a huge hand cut in front of her and grabbed the bottle and handed it to her. She looked up and seen Jay standing there holding the bottle out to her.

"Thanks" she said grabbing it from him.

"No problem... so can you talk to Sean for like a minute"

"Sorry but no, I'm here to have a good time with Spinner not to wallow in the past" she said walking away

Toby stood up against the wall and stared at all the people dancing.

"Going to hold up the walls all night" Sean asked as he leaned up against the wall next to him. "Anyway Tobe, I want to apologize for yelling at you like that. I had no right to freak out... I don't even know where that came from."

"It's okay. I know you have been going through a lot since last year and I shouldn't have told you that you didn't understand."

"Yeah but that's no excuse I shouldn't have even brought it up, it just kind of came out. So are we friends again." Sean stuck his hand for Toby to shake.

"Yeah friends again." Toby said shaking Sean's hand. Toby noticed that Sean was staring at Emma who was dancing with Spinner. He looked so sad.

"You miss her don't you" Toby asked

"Yeah I do...a lot"

"I feel your pain." Toby looked over at Kendra talking to Liberty.

"I love her so much Toby I can't even see straight"

"You're telling the wrong person, why don't you go tell her." Sean looked back over at her noticing she was now standing alone, this was his chance. He walked over to her and she turned around pretending not to see him behind her.

"Can we talk." He said knowing she just wanted him to leave.

"Say what you have to say"

"It's kind of private... just let's go in the back for a couple of minutes"

"What about Jay are you sure he doesn't need to supervise?"

"Please Em just hear what I have to say and then I won't bother you again" he pleaded with her. You could see that she was thinking it over in her head.

"Fine but just for a minute." They walked into an empty bedroom and Sean sat on the bed. Emma just stood there and waited for him to talk.

"Listen Em I've been thinking a lot about us lately and I am so in love with you. Why can't we work all this stuff out make things like they use to be? We are so good together."

"Sean I can't I'm with Spinner."

"You don't love him not liked you loved me; I can see it the way you look at me. We can make this work, were suppose to be together Emma. I need you... I need you so bad." His eyes began to fill up with tears. Sean never cries she knew that this was killing him but she couldn't help it. She sat down on the bed next to him and put her arm around his shoulder. She hated to see him like this.

"Sean I'm sorry...I'm so sorry but I'm not in love with you anymore. I moved on, I'm happy now. I'm sorry." She tried to let him down gently. He looked up at her his eyes were puffy but he wasn't crying, they just stared at each other and then he kissed her hard and passionate. Spinner walked into the room and just stood at the door in shock, he slammed it shut making the room rattle. Emma pulled away.

"Sean I said I moved on I can't do this I have to go. I love Spinner" She ran out of the room after Spinner leaving Sean in there alone.

Toby was still standing up against the wall when Kendra saw him. She felt bad for him he looked so lonely.

"Hey Toby JT told me that you wanted to talk to me." She said

"Hey Kendra... I was wondering if you want to go on a date with me sometime" she was surprised that he was so up front about it.

"I don't know Toby... I don't think so"

"Please Kendra just give me another shot, I know I screwed things up last time I grew up...a lot.

"I'll go out with you for, for one date." She gave in the truth was she missed Toby to. It made her feel good to see that big smile on his face to know she had put it there.

Emma pushed her way through the crowd toward the front door she walked down the front stairs and seen Jimmy and Spinner sitting on the hood of Spinners car.

"Spin what happened you almost knocked me over trying to get out here?"

"Those rumors about Emma and Sean there true there all true"

"What?! How did you find out?" Jimmy was so confused

"I seen them I walk into the bedroom and they were kissing on the bed"

"Spin I'm sorry... you alright?"

"No I just wan to be alone"

"Okay" Jimmy walked away toward the party passing Emma on the way.

"Good job" he said coldly. She walked toward Spinner slowly she didn't know how to explain what he had seen.

"Spin do you mind if I sit"

"No not at all" when she sat down he got up and began to walk down the street.

"Spin...Spinner please come back...just let me try to explain" she asked he stopped and turn toward her.

"What is there to explain you're cheating on me I get Sean's your first love I hope you're happy together..........you know I am so stupid JT told me and I didn't believe him. I knew this was too good to be true. I mean all the signs were there, you talking to Jay, Sean always staring at you." by know he was yelling

"Spin please its not like that...honest. I wouldn't do that to you. I don't love him anymore."

"Stop lying to me I saw you kissing... I saw it."

"Its not what it looked like he pulled me in and when I realize what was happening I pulled away, but it was too late you were already gone."

"JT told me before that that's why the whole school was staring at us, you this morning. So what am I suppose to believe."

"You're supposed to believe me because I'm your girl friend. Why would JT tell you that anyway?"

"Because that's what he heard from Paige." He finally clamed down

"Paige...Paige he heard it from Paige and you believed him." She was the one that was annoyed now. "Jay kept asking if I would talk to Sean and I kept refusing. Then Sean asked me tonight and at first I said no but he practically begged, so I agreed and we went in the back and he asked for me back and you know what I said I said no and he was really sad and I tried to comfort him and that's when he kissed me and I pulled away and told him I love you and I left." She was now yelling and spinner was a bit surprised he never saw her that angry before.

"And how am I supposed to believe that?" Spinner exclaimed.

"How are you supposed to believe JT? Huh Spin?"

"I'm a kill e'm." He storms into the house and sees Sean.

"Spinner," Sean said. "Emma had noth-" But before he could say any thing else Spinner punched him across the face knocking Sean to the floor.

"Don't you ever try to pull that crap again?" he said and then walked away. He didn't get too far; Sean tackled him to the floor. The two boys wrestled while a mob formed around them. Emma fought her way through it.

"SEAN GET OFF HIM!" Emma yelled trying to break them apart. Jimmy and Jay ran to try to help her, they finally got them apart.

"Jimmy get off me." Spinner yelled trying to break loose from his tight down."

"Jimmy get the fuck off of me." Still trying to break free

"What the hells your problem" Sean asked wiping the blood of his lip.

"I think you know what my problem is...don't you ever touch her again."

"Come on...let's go" Emma grabbed Spinner's hand and pulled him out the door.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Emma asked Spinner.

"Getting my point across, OK."

"No it's not ok." Emma walks away.

Spinner turned around and kicked the tire of his car. He got in and slammed the door hard and drove off fast.


	2. Part 2

Emma walked up to the front doors of Degrassi. She walked passed JT.

"Hey your boyfriend wrecked my party." He yelled. She ignored him. She didn't want to deal with anyone right now. She just walked strait to homeroom. It was only the second day of school although it felt like forever. She put her head down on the desk; she hadn't had it down for a whole minute when someone tapped her. She looked up and seen JT standing next to her.

"You know it's rude to ignore people"

"Not now JT."

"Okay whatever." He sat down in the back of the room still annoyed. Her first 3 classes went by slowly, now she had English the class she had been dreading all day. She didn't know what to do when she seen Spinner, apologize, ignore him, act liked nothing happened. The first bell rang and she sat in her seat, Spinner wasn't there yet she just sat and waited and then the second bell rang and still no Spinner. Mrs. Kwan started to talk but Emma was in a daze, she stared at Spinner's empty chair and knew he wasn't there because of her.

Toby walked down the lunch room looking for Kendra. She was nowhere in sight, he immediately thought she was trying to blow him off. He saw JT sitting with Danny and sat down with them.

"Did either of you see Kendra today? I think she's avoiding me, I've been looking for her all day."

"If I was a girl I would avoid you too, but she wasn't in art this morning." Danny said in his usual smartass tone.

"Maybe she got sick last night" JT chimed in

"Yeah thinking of her date with Toby."

"Shut up" Toby shoved him "I hope that's she's alright."

Jimmy walked quickly through the halls he bumped into something hard and turned around to see Emma rubbing her shoulder.

"Sorry I didn't see you there."

"That's ok" she responded timidly she knew that he was mad at her.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Where would I be?"

"Oh my god you don't know do you?"

"Know what are you talking about." She began to panic

"Well yesterday after Spinner left the party he...he got in to an accident."

"What......is he okay...where is he" she didn't know what to do, what to think all these thoughts were running trough her mind.

"He's in the hospital...he is hurt pretty bad." Emma didn't stay long enough to see if Jimmy had anything else to say. She ran down the halls of Degrassi till she reached the Media Immersion classroom. There was a class going on but she interrupted it.

"Emma what are you doing here...are you okay." Snake asked her concerned

"I...need...your...car...keys." She said gasping for breath between each word

"Emma are you okay?" he asked her again

"I am fine, it's Spinner, he is in the hospital and I need to go see him." She answered impatiently. Snake didn't say another word, he reached in his pocket and pulled out the keys and handed them to her. She took off back down the hall, not stopping till she got the car. She took a second to calm herself down she couldn't drive all worked up. She finally got in car and drove off.

Emma got out of the car and walked quickly toward the hospital entrance. She made her way to the front desk.

"Gavin Mason's ro-"

"Emma" Kendra yelled from down the hall. The two girls ran toward each other, when the met they hugged tightly.

"He's this way, I'll show you were." As they walked down the empty halls Emma got a knot in her stomach, she was so worried about him.

"Kendra...how is he?"

"Um he has a broken leg and a fractured wrist. He...he's in shock."

"From a broken leg?"

"He has a lot of cuts and bruises. He lost a lot of blood"

They finally reached the room as Mrs. Mason was walking out.

"Mrs. Mason I'm so sorry."

"Emma its okay I'm glad you're here."

She sat down on the bench and put her head in her hands and began to cry.

Back at school Toby walked toward the science labs. Finally last period he thought to himself. He was convinced Kendra didn't come to school because she didn't want to see him.

"Toby...Toby" Danny called from down the hall Toby stopped and waited for him to catch up. "So I have news that might make you a very happy boy."

"Danny I am not in the mood for one of your jokes."

"Well than I guess you're in luck because I am not joking. I was in Media Immersion last period and Emma ran in."

"Yeah so"

"Well she told Mr. Simpson that Spinner was in the hospital. That's why Kendra is not in school she's not avoiding you." Toby couldn't be more excited. But then he started to think about Kendra, she couldn't be taking this well.

Emma looked down at her watch it was 3:10. By now school was over, Emma expected a lot of kids to show up to see Spinner. She didn't get to see him yet, she still had that knot in her stomach. All she thought about was all the bad things that could happen.

"Here" she looked and seen Jimmy holding out a cup of coffee. "I got this for you."

"Thanks Jimmy."

"So any news"

"No...Jimmy I'm so scared" she tried to hold back her tears.

"Yea me to...but everything is going to be okay. He's going to get better." He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "It's going to be okay" he tried to reassure her. Mrs. Mason walked back out of Spinner's room.

"Emma you can go in now." She stood up and made her way slowly into the room. Spinner was laying on the bed unconscious from being in shock. He had a lot of scraps and bruises on his face. Emma sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Hey spin." She said quietly almost to herself. "I'm sorry this happened to you. It's my fault. I should have never walked away like that. I'm so sorry." She began to cry. "You have to get through this Spinner, you have to be alright, I need you to be alright." She laid her head down next to him and cried, she didn't know what else to do.

Kendra sat in the empty cafeteria; she had never been more scared in her whole life. Toby walked in with a bag and sat across from her.

"Hey Kendra, how are you feeling."

"I am okay."

"So I was thinking...about everything that happened yesterday."

"Oh god Toby our date I forgot. I'm sorry."

"Don't be you have bigger problems. So I went to The Dot and I got 2 cheeseburgers and 2 strawberry shakes. I figured you can use someone to talk to."

"You brought our date here...that is so sweet...thanks"

"No problem...so are you sure your okay."

"Yea" she said. Toby flashed her a look he wasn't buying it. "Okay no not really. He just lying in there and I can't help him. There is nothing I can to but wait." She started to cry it was the first time she had cried, she had to be strong for her mother.

"He's going to be okay. He is strong he make it trough."

"But what if he doesn't, what if everything's not okay."

"Trust me it is..."he told her "...it has to be." He said to himself

Jimmy and Craig sat in the hallway and waited for there turn in to see Spinner. Emma walked out and Jimmy went in, she sat down next to Craig and he put his arm around her.

"So how you holding up." He asked

"Not good."

"He is going to get better Em."

"It's all my fault Craig."

"Don't be silly Em"

"I'm not, I left him there. We were arguing about the fight and I walked away, that's the reason he was driving so fast because he was mad at me. Everything good in my life goes to crap. Snake got cancer; Rick tried to kill me and now this. I don't know what to do anymore, I can't deal with another tragedy Craig, I can't do it."

"And you shouldn't have to, your going to get threw this and you're going to become stronger from it just like you did with everything else."

Marco, Paige, Hazel and Jimmy were sitting in the hospital cafeteria in silence they were all afraid of what might happen to Spinner.

"So a lot of kids are coming here at 7 for the candlelight vigil." Marco said breaking the silence.

"I can't believe this is happening again...hospitals, vigils it's like last year all over." Hazel said beginning to cry, Jimmy cradled her in his arms. Paige sat in silence she hadn't said a word to anyone since she found out about it. She to felt guilty, she started the rumor the get Spinner and Emma to fight so she could try to win him back. She didn't image that something like this could happen.

"Paige do you want something to drink?" Marco asked she shook her head no in silence. She laid her head down on the table and tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Hey are you guys going to come down stairs...there about to start." Toby walked over and asked. Jimmy and Hazel got up and Marco and Paige followed they walked down to the courtyard were about sixty kids from Degrassi were standing around holding candles most sat with their hands covering their faces while others tearfully embraced one another. Paige noticed Emma and Craig were sitting on one of the benches, Craig was hugging her tightly. She looked terrible, her face was red and her eyes were puffy. Paige never seen Emma so bad in her whole life even after all the things she's gone trough she was taking this one the worst. Paige also noticed Alex and Ellie were standing together talking. Sully was holding Manny, who also seem to be taking this bad

Emma glared around the courtyard looking at all the people who came here to see Spinner. Mrs. Mason came over to her and hugged her.

"Hey sweetheart he woke up."

"I can go see him."

"Yea"

"I'll come with you" Craig told her. While she walked toward the hospital she thought about what he was going in to say to her. They approached the room and Craig hugged her.

"I'll stay out here and wait for you."

"Craig I don't know what I would do with out you." She walked in the room, spinner heard her footsteps and look at her and turned away. She made her way to the chair next to the bed and sat down. Spinner didn't say a word.

"Hey Spinner how are you feeling"

"Fine" he answered coldly. "So where is Sean?"

"Spinner that's not fair"

"You want to know what's not fair that you will defend Sean and not your boyfriend."

"What I didn't defend Sean"

"Could have fooled me. Why don't you just go be with him?"

"I don't want to be with him I want to be with you."

"Yeah whatever. Just leave me alone."

She was so confused she ran a hundred scenarios through her head but she never expected that. She walked out of the room in tears. Jimmy was now out there with Craig.

"Emma what's wrong, what happened." Craig asked

"He told me to leave...he doesn't want to see me."

"What?" Jimmy was confused too. He walked into the room.

"Spin what the hell happened just now"

"Nothing I just told her what she wanted to hear, she wants Sean she can have him."

"Do you really think that's what she wanted to hear?"

"Yeah I do."

"She hasn't left the hospital since she's found out Spin. She won't eat, she's been worried sick. She's cried for hour's non stop."

"What do you want her too? Go ahead because I don't care anymore. You see that door right there; don't let it hit you in the ass on the way out."

"You know what Spinner, you have don't some mess up thing before. But this, she loves you so much, why cant you see that. You love her too, I never seen you look at a girl the way you look at her not even Paige. I just hope you don't blow it." Jimmy said walking out.

"So any luck?" Craig asked

"No just spinner being stubborn...I'll talk to him tomorrow...so do you guys need a ride home?"

"Um Em?

"No I'm good...but you guys go...I want to stay for a bit."

"Are you sure?" Craig asked

"Yeah completely ...go." About ten minutes later Kendra walked up to Emma.

"So...visiting hours are going to end soon"

"Okay...so how are you doing?"

"Good......better...Toby just left."

"Yeah he really loves you Kendra."

"Spinner loves you too."

"Yea...I'm not so sure anymore"

"Spinner he's being a jerk?"

"Yea a little bit...he's mad at me"

"He'll get over it-"

"Emma your parents are here." Mrs. Mason walked over and told her. Emma hugged Kendra and then Mrs. Mason and walked away.

Emma sat up in her bed and looked over at her alarm clock 7:15 she didn't have to go to school today she had to practically beg her mom but she finally gave in. She didn't want to deal with all the looks and Sean was going to be there. She stood up and looked into the mirror, she looked horrible, her eyes were still puffy and her hair was all tangled. She was still worried about Spinner she couldn't believe that they were fighting; she just wanted everything to go back to normal.

Toby sat in Media Immersion thinking about Kendra. He wondered if they'd have a second date, but for now she needed her space and he understood that.

"Tobe hello Toby hello" JT said

"Wha" Toby said coming out of a day dream.

"You were just sitting there staring into space"

"Oh I was just thinking."

"Soo...tell me about your date with Kendra."

"There's nothing to tell...I brought her some food and we talked...that's it."

"Aww Toby your so sweet." He laughed

"And you're so stupid."

Jimmy walked into Spinner's room. Spinner was watching the TV he turned his head and seen Jimmy and turned the TV off.

"So are you here to give me another lecture."

"No...but I still think that you're acting like a baby."

"Yea...well I was thinking and your right...I was wrong."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing Spinner Mason admitting he was wrong."

"Yea well don't get use to it. Hey can you do me a favor."

"Yea sure what."

"Can you find Emma and tell her I need to see her."

Jimmy walked up the front steps of Emma's house and knocked on the door. Spike opened the door and let him in and called Emma down.

"Hey Jimmy what's up?"

"It's about Spinner-"

"Oh my god is there something wrong...did something happen?" she panicked

"No...no there's nothing wrong he wants to see you." He tried to calm her down.

Emma and Jimmy went down to the hospital. Emma walked into Spinner's room.

"Spin? Jimmy said you wanted to see me" Emma said

"Yea...I want to talk about yesterday......I was wrong...I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I guess I am just kind of jealous of Sean, when I seen you kissing...it broke my heart."

"I love you Spinner...that's never going to happened, I'll never hurt you." She leaned over and kissed him.


End file.
